More than one
by Flowerkey15
Summary: A new journey has come upon us. Now all I need to do is find this Keyblade master and seal every world's door. Simple right?
1. Last Day

_**More Than One**_

**Chapter 1: Old Times**

**My story starts off with my three best friends and I playing on our usual island. We call this island, "Destiny Island". My best friends are Kairi, Riku, and Sora. I've known them ever since I was a little girl. Sora and Riku have always been adventurers, always talking about how they want to travel to some place new. Some new world as they say. Kairi and I were skeptical about it at first, but the boys pressured us into believing that there were other worlds out there. Riku told me that once we find a way off this island, we can start a new life together. Back then Riku and I were a little "item" as they called it. Sora likes Kairi, it's so obvious! But he won't admit it to her. Not unless Riku pressures him into it. So anyways, Riku had given everybody jobs into building and gathering supplies on our raft. We were determined to get away. Although, we had to keep it a secret from everybody. Even our parents. Every time I went home my mom would always say, "And where were you at all day young lady?" and I'd say "At the island mom." and she'd alllllways say "What do you kids do on that island all day long!" and I'd shake my head and say "Nothing, we just play in the sand and the water that's all." and then I'd go to my room. And so my story begins..**

**I was standing near the ocean edge when I heard "Hey Izzy!" Riku called.**

"**Yeah Riku?" I replied.**

"**Can I show you something." He said shyly.**

"**Sure!" I said trying not to blush. Riku then pulled out a star looking thing from his back pocket.**

"**It's a paopu fruit. If you give it to someone you care about, then you and that person will be together for eternity." He said softly.**

"**You.. You want to give that.. to me?" I asked.**

"**Of course Izzy. I want to be with you forever.. As long as you feel the same way.." He said blushing out of control.**

"**Oh Riku! You are the sweetest guy ever!" I said giving him a huge hug.**

"**I try. C-can you do me a favor?" He asked suddenly.**

"**Yea, what is it?" I asked.**

"**Don't tell anyone ok? I don't want anybody to know.." He said.**

"…**Aww. Well ok. Gotta keep that bad boy look on you right.." I said kind of hurt.**

"**Don't be sad. It'll be alright. If you're with me. Everything will be fine!" He said matter of factly.**

"**Well ok." I said**

"**Ok, I gotta go help Sora with the raft. You know how lazy he gets when I'm not around him." **

" **Yea totally! Ha, he's probably taking a nap right now!" I laughed.**

"**Right." He chuckled and gave me a quick peck on the cheek and left. I stood in my spot for a little while longer looking at my gift…wondering. For eternity?.. Kairi came bouncing along. " Hey old lady! Ha ha." she said jokingly.**

" **I'm not old! I'm just a year older than you are!" I said insulted.**

"**I'm just kiddin! Relax. Now c'mon! We gotta get s'more supplies for the raft, Riku and Sora are almost done with it." Kairi said.**

"**Right!" I said dashing off to our secret hiding spot.**

"**Hey wait for me!" She said running after me. I was sort of glad she didn't notice I was hiding Riku's gift.**


	2. Shadow Night

**Chapter 2:**

**Later that evening I was in my room after dinner thinking about all those other worlds that could be out there. And which world we would end up in. I was so excited I even packed my book bag early! Suddenly I heard a huge thunder clap outside. I rushed to my window and saw that the island had been covered by a dark cloud. It was weird because it was only on the island. Then I thought.. Oh no! The raft!. I've got to get out there! I threw on my rain coat and my good boots and put on my book bag and jumped out of my window and dashed toward the island. **

**When I reached the boat we had to get on to get to the island, Sora was on it. "Sora! The raft!" I yelled to him as I jumped into the boat.**

"**Izzy! you can't come! It could be dangerous!" He warned.**

"**I don't care now paddle like your life depended on it!" I urged.**

"**What's going on!" He asked confused as we reached the shore of the island.**

"**I don't know. Its so weird…What the.. Is that Riku up there?" I said pointing to the figure at the top of the mount.**

"**Yeah! C'mon!" He yelled pulling my arm. When we climbed the ladder to get to Riku these weird little blackish blue.. **_**things**_**, surrounding us. "What are these things?" I cried standing back to back with Sora. **

"**You think I know?" He yelled back. He grabbed a stick and took out one of the things. Once he did that, the stick turned into a large key weapon or something. "Oh my gosh, that thing is huge!" I said marveling it. **

"**Yeah!…And weird, it's a huge key!." Just then the little monsters tried to attack us both and he took out the rest of the them. When the little monsters were gone these different color orbs were left behind. I picked one up and it dissolved into me then I felt a little better. Then I remembered the raft. "Sora lets go!" I demanded. We raced our way up to Riku who was eerily standing in the eye of the storm. Which now looked closer than it was before. Like it came closer to the ground. ".Riku we've got to save the raft!" Sora cried out. **

" _**Shouldn't you be worrying about herr..?" **_**Riku said scarily and pointed to Kairi who was getting attacked by those things.**

"**Kairi!" Sora yelled to her.**

"**I'm ok!" She said as one of the things pounced on her. Sora looked at me with painful eyes, that said "save her please!" I nodded and took another look at the boy I had fallen for. **

**As I was running to help Kairi I wondered why Riku was acting that way.. I fought the little monsters with Kairi and they disappeared with small hearts disappearing in the air. "Pick up one of those orb thingies. They make you feel better." I picked up a couple and I was rejuvenated. She did the same. Suddenly the ground shook and the sky grew darker. A tornado was approaching. "Izzy! We gotta get home!" **

"**What about them? We have to make sure they're ok!" **

"**Right! Lets go." Kairi said with determination in her voice . As we inched toward the boys the tornado picked up a powerful wind that pulled everything in it. "Hold onto me!" I told Kairi as she was being sucked toward the tornado. **

"**I'm trying!" She said grabbing onto my hand. I started getting lifted into the air. Kairi and I screamed as we were getting sucked in. Before I passed out the last thing I remembered was Riku leaving into this black hole, and leaving Sora there with a huge monster!.. What in the heck is going on?**


	3. A Whole New World

**Chapter: 3**

"**Hey.. Hey… HEY!" called a voice. **

"**What?.. Wh-who.. are.. You?.." I managed to get out. **

"**The name's Cid."**

"**.. Cid.. Can you tell me.. where I am?." I asked sitting up. It seemed like I was in a new world. But this one. It looked like a town of some sort.. Cool. I smiled. "Well yur in Traverse Town lil lady."**

"**Traverse.. Town." I stood up and looked around again. I frowned. Where was Kairi? She was with me wasn't she? "Uh, whas wrong?" Asked Cid skeptically.**

"**Have any other visitors come to this town?" I asked.**

"**Well not so far. Why? Ya lookin for someone?" He asked.**

"**Yeah. My friend Kairi was with me. And now she's not. And my other friends Sora…and Riku.. I think they could be somewhere around here." I babbled. **

"**Welp. I haven't seen any of them folks around here. What's yur name kid?"**

"**Izzy. Can I stay here awhile? Just incase my friends drop by here?" I asked sweetly. **

"**Have you ever thought that they might be on a different world miss Izzy?"**

"**Well no. I just recently found out that there were different worlds. Do you have any way I can travel?" I asked hoping it wouldn't have to deal with flying. **

"**Why yes I do. Its ma latest invention!" He said proudly. **

"**May I see it?" I asked sweetly.**

"**Why yes you may. Come along. I'll show ya!" He said practically marching his way to his invention. **

"**So, what is this machine you have?" I asked, following him.**

"**Yea **_**Cid**_**, what about this machine?" said a male voice from a distance. Cid stopped and turned around and said "And why should I tell you?" He glanced around then stared at a blond with a red coat and black clothing. The boy jumped down and a giant suit of armor followed him. **

"**Because. You were getting ready to give away our ride back home. Weren't you Cid!" **

"**No! You boys have to wait on your ship. I have one for this young lady here. Now shoo." He said shooing the boys away. The blond slapped Cid's hand away. "I'm tired of waiting old man! Where's our ship?" He said grabbing Cid's shirt. **

"**C'mon brother that's no way to talk to someone giving you something." Said the suit of armor.. This thing was creepy. **

" **So you're on his side now Al? Don't you want to go home?" The blond asked, getting angrier. I had just about enough from this guy. "Uhm, if you don't mind, this guy's right. You shouldn't treat someone giving you something like crap." I said pointing to the suit of armor. **

"**Just who are you anyway?" He said calming himself down.**

"**My name's Izzy." **

"**I've never heard a name like that before.. it's nice." Said the suit of armor with a grin in his voice.**

"**Ha.. Thanks.. Al was it?" I asked looking up to the suit of armor. I had a sudden urge to look inside his helmet to see who I was talking to. But I didn't. It would be rude right? **

"**Yes, But my whole name is Alphonse Elric. And this is my older brother Edward Elric. Nice to meet you Izzy." He said. **

" **Hmph. The way Edward is acting I would say you're the older one Al." I said shaking my head.**

"**Are you implying that I'm….little?" Said Edward getting red faced.**

"**Uh. No?" I said a little confused.**

"**I would agree with you there Izzy. Now lets go to the chamber. We've got to get you aboard. Elrics. You're allowed to come if you like." Said Cid.**

"**Cid! I thought we told you to bring all new people to Aerith or Leon! Jeez you just don't like to listen do you?" Said a piping short girl, wearing a green and grey outfit. It was totally cute. **

"**Well I'm sorry, alright! Here you can take her! Izzy just come see me when your finished talkin with the boss." Cid said storming off.**


	4. New Information

**Chapter 4: **

"**Nice going Yuffie. We were about to leave! Ugh. C'mon Al. Lets go get something to eat." Said Edward shoving his hands in his pockets and leaving.**

"**Ok brother. Nice meeting you again Izzy." Alphonse said quickly and following his brother. **

"**So, your name is Yuffie right?" I said turning toward her.**

"**Yup! And your's is Izzy. I already know all about you though. You are gonna help the 'Keyblade's chosen one' save the universe!" She said jumping up and down.**

"**Uhm.. Please explain to me what's going on.." I said getting a little tired of everyone telling me news.**

"**Ok! Come with me!" She said pulling my hand and dragging me wherever she was going.**

"**Aerith! Ohhh Aerith!" Yuffie called out as she busted open a room door. Even though I was a little exasperated, this place was amazing! Its like nothing I've seen before. Well, I've seen places like this back at home, but, its so different here. Everything lit by a candelabra; colorful billboards, neon lights, big doors; apartment buildings; secret ally ways; and even a giant bell in central square! So cool. **

"**Yes, Yuffie?" Said a lady in pink and red.**

"**I found this new girl with Cid!" Said Yuffie. The pink and red lady whose name seemed to be 'Aerith' turned to me and bowed politely.**

"**Hello. My name is Aerith." She said sweetly.**

"**Hi. Uhm. I'm Izzy. Nice to meet you." I blushed and bowed like she did for me. **

"**Please have a seat. We have much to discuss. Yuffie darling could you go and get our guest something to drink?" Aerith said politely. **

"**Sure! Comin' right up!" Yuffie bounced into the kitchen.**

"**Uh. So.. What do you need me for?" I asked curiously.**

"**Well, Izzy.. Have you seen any **_**shadows **_**lately?" She asked. **

"**Shadows?" I asked lamely.**

"**Those, dark blue creatures." She said.**

"**Oh. I have. Those things are seriously creepy!" I said in recognition. **

"**Did you fight them?" She asked suddenly.**

"**Well. Yea. Would've been easier if I had a weapon. Or something." I replied. Sora had that key thingy. It looked really awesome. I wanted one. **

" **I believe you do have a weapon." She said as she stood up from her seat. I finally got a good look at her. Wow. She is really pretty. And noble! I had a sudden feeling I wanted to be like her. **

"**What weapon?" I asked getting intrigued. **

"**Hold out your hand." She said as she picked up a pole and held it out to me.**

"**Take it, but when you do, imagine any type of weapon you could posses. And that weapon will be yours." She said mystically. **

" **Wow.. Ok." I imagined all of the possibilities. How about a Katana?.. Or a scythe?.. Or even a club?. Hah. Hmm. What weapon could I possibly have! And then. It came to me. I wanted a cool sword. But not just any sword. It was black. And it flamed every time you used it. You see. I have a thing for fire. So this excited me like nothing before. I wanted that blade with a passion. I imagined it and I reached out to the pole Aerith was still holding in front of me. Once I gripped the pole it turned into a flaming blade. My eyes sparkled with desire. I took the sword in one hand and waved it around.**

"**It is yours now. Izzy. Use it well." She told me.**

"**Does it have a name?" I asked still marveling at my new power.**

"**Yes. Although you might want to change her name. We call it the.. FlameBlade. Others like to call her….Shana. Shana means fire. I think that is suitable enough." She said.**

"**Yeah…Shana…" I said then blinked a few times. **

"**Hey. What can I put her in? I can't carry around a flaming blade all day."**

"**You can call Shana any time you want. Just reach down to your side and grip the air like you're gripping a sword. Then just pull out. And she will appear. If you are in danger she will come out immediately, whether you call her or not." She said.**

"**Awesome.. So how do I put her away?" I asked.**

"**Just let go of her." She said simply. **

"**Ok.." I lifted my hand up and released Shana. And she disappeared. **

"**Now that you know what your weapon is, its time you know what you have to do with it." She said and sat down on a comfy looking chair. I sat near her on a bed that was in the room. The room was red and pink, like her dress. With violet chairs, and a queen bed. It looked like a Valentine's day suite! But I didn't want to ask what was up with the design at this moment in time.**


	5. More Responsibilities

**Chapter 5:**

"**So uh. What do you mean?" I asked.**

" **What she means is that you have to stop those heartless from taking over the universe!" Yuffie finally came in and gave me my lemonade. I didn't ask for lemonade. How did she know that's what I wanted?..**

"**Not exactly Yuffie. We aren't quite sure that's what the heartless want." She said eyeing Yuffie, who was eyeing me.**

"**What are heartless?" I asked after sipping some of my drink. Which was really good. I was kind of surprised.**

"**Those creatures you saw. They are called heartless because whenever a heart is weak, or on the verge of breaking down. One turns into a heartless." Aerith said sadly.**

" **They were human once! But then, BAM! A heartless comes and steals the human's heart and turns it into a heartless too! Heartless are attracted to depression, sadness, and heartbreak. And also. They are attracted to you. But mostly the key blade master." Yuffie said matter of fact like. **

"**So. What I am supposed to do is.. Destroy the heartless? But wouldn't it be like killing another human?.." I asked slightly horrified.**

"**Well. I suppose so yes. But when one is turned into a heartless they are practically gone.. And someone very powerful is controlling these heartless to make the worlds disappear.. Its so awful to see." Aerith said.**

"**WHAT? MAKE THE WORLDS…D-DISAPPEAR? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT SOONER!" I said outraged and terrified.**

"**Calm down Izzy. The person. Or people controlling the heartless, are making them take people's hearts to take over the world they are assigned to. You or the Keyblade master are the only one's who can stop this.." Aerith said doubtfully.**

"**Aerith, it would be soo cool if the FlameBlade and the KeyBlade master's like, teamed up!" Yuffie beamed.**

"**Whose this KeyBlade master?" I said curiously.**

"**We do not know yet. We are hoping he comes to us very soon.." Aerith said.**

"**Wait a second.. My friend Sora had a key, and he used it as a weapon!. He might be the KeyBlade's master! Awesome!" I said relieved I wasn't alone on this quest. **

"**Do you know where this 'Sora' is?" Asked Aerith. **

"**Well the last time I saw him…He.. Was getting attacked by a giant heartless!" I said remembering what had happened. **

"**Goodness!… He survived it. I know he did. No KeyBlade wielder died from fighting those creatures." She said.**

"**Good. So. It looks like I'm going to have to search for him, my other friends, and destroy heartless…Ugh. Sounds like a whole bunch of responsibility." I said sighing at the fact the whole universe was counting on me and Sora to save it.. Gosh..**


	6. News, News, News

**Chapter 6:**

"**It is indeed a great responsibility, but others have not the ability you posses. Also, you have a weapon like no other, usually, only the Keyblade can capture hearts, but the FlameBlade can too." Aerith said and stood right in front of me. **

"**I guess, but why my blade?" I asked looking up at her. She was taller than I expected.**

"**Because you are the same as Sora, the chosen one." She said.**

"**Chosen one?" I asked.**

"**Yes, you are to find and shut the door of each world." She said.**

"**But Aerith, I thought the world's door is held by a keyhole, not a blade." Said Yuffie.**

"**Yes that is true, but it also depends on the person trying to close it. And in Izzy's case she has a blade, and when she holds it out in front of the door and herself she will have to strike the air and say 'Door to this world. Shut!' and a beam of light will come from Shana and, the door will be shut. Simple." Aerith said.**

"**Doesn't sound simple.." I said getting a little discouraged.**

"**You just gotta have faith!" Said Yuffie. **

"**It's a little scary though.." I said looking down at my toes. Aerith then put her hand over my head and closed her eyes.**

"**Be very still Izzy." She said quietly.**

"…**Ok." I said as quiet as she did and closed my eyes as well. Just then I felt a tingle all over my body, it felt good though. **

"**Open your eyes." She said sounding like she was very distant. I opened them. I was still in the room, but I felt different. Powerful. **

"**WOW! You look amazing Izzy! Come here, come here! You have to see yourself!" Yuffie squealed as she pulled me toward a full body mirror.**

"**You look great hun. I think I did a good job on her." Aerith said with a smile. **

**I stood in front of the mirror looking at the new me. Amazed by how good I looked. It was like a uniform. But not. It was totally beautiful. "Wow. What'd you do Aerith?" I asked.**

"**I just simply changed your look. More suited for a long term adventure. No need to know how I did it." She said smiling big. **

"**Well ok then! My gosh!" I twirled and jumped up and down. I felt really good! I had on a purple and black mini dress with pockets and belts galore. And a black hood. My dark brown hair trailed down my neck. My shoes were also purple and black.**

"**Now, when you summon Shana, your outfit will turn red and orange. The colors of flame." Aerith said. **

" **Ok. Thank you so much! So. Where do I start?" I asked getting my self pumped up. **

"**Don't you want to rest first?" Aerith said sweetly. **

"**Well. Ok." I said now feeling my exhaustion. **

"**I'll show her where she can stay for now!" Yuffie said jumping up and opening the door. "Come on Izzy!" She said.**

"**Coming. Thanks for everything Aerith." I said walking through the door Yuffie held open for me. Yuffie and I walked down a path. She was talking about something but I wasn't listening. **

"**Oh! I forgot something! Stay right here!" She said as she dashed off.**

"**Where else will I go?" I said to myself. I looked around. This place was kind of creepy. Colorful, but creepy. I began hearing whispers around me. A shiver went up my spine. I fought against the urge to shriek. I stayed alert while one candle went out. **


	7. First Battle failed

**Chapter 7:**

**"..Hello?" I called out. Just then, all of the candles went out. Shana appeared in my hands and my clothes did a transformation. I swung Shana around frantically, but nothing was there. I spun around a few times… Something was out there. But where?**

**"Come out you coward!" I said getting irritated. Suddenly a huge heartless came out and hovered over me. It smacked me right into the wall. I recovered and charged at it. Although.. It was so huge I didn't even know where to start hitting the thing at! So I sliced it's leg a few times. Then it fell to the ground. Immediately I went toward the head. It shook for a second and bounced back onto its feet. I've never seen anything like this before. It was dark blue, big, and lanky. It swayed back and forth like it was getting ready to fall. Plus, it had a heart cut straight into the middle of it. Haha. I get it. heart less… It had these weird things coming out of its head. Like.. Dreads?. Yeah. **

**Its long arm swooped down and picked me up. It squeezed me almost to the point I couldn't breathe. I ended up dropping Shana but she was back in my hands in less than five seconds. The heartless squeezed me one last hard time and I let out a shriek and passed out. Again**.


	8. Moving On

**Chapter 8:**

"**Pour some water on her Al. I'm sure she'll wake up." Said an annoying familiar voice.**

"**No.. I'm ok.. I think." I said sitting up rubbing my back with my eyes closed tight.**

"**Are you ok Izzy?" Asked Alphonse.**

"**Nope. I feel awful.." I said trying to get up, but failing.**

" **You look awful too. We need you to do something for us." Said Edward.**

"**And what might that be?" I asked looking around. It looked like we were in that.. Space ship chamber Cid was talking about. **

"**We need you to start that ship for us so we can get home." Said Ed.**

"**Why can't you do it?" I said feeling a little woozy. **

"**ughh.. Because we can't. I have no idea how to fly that thing. And plus it looks like it needs something to fly it. Something we don't have. So. Will you help us or not?" Asked an increasingly agitated Ed.**

"**Sure. I suppose.. Now which one is it?" I asked looking at all the different ships in the chamber. **

" **That one." Ed pointed at the one nearest to us. It looked awesome it was black and red. Like what Ed had on. So. Was this his ship?**

"**Is this yours?" I asked Ed. **

"**No. I just painted it. It's actually yours. Cid came in here and fixed it up after you went with that crazy Yuffie." Ed said rolling his eyes. I wondered if Cid actually knew what was happening to me. Just then Ed pushed a button on the side of the ship, and the door came down and we all piled in. **

"**Its over here." Al pointed to the main controls. I looked around the ship, and it was like an apartment in here!.. Just how long are we supposed to stay in here? There were beds, a kitchen, comfortable seats… there were three of them. Did Cid know that Ed and Al were coming with me? **

"**Hey twilight zone, wanna come here and look at this?" Said Ed getting impatient. **

"**Oh yea sure. Sorry." I said walking over to them.**

"**So this is where we'll be directing everything." Said Al.**

"**Yea, and we tried to turn it on, but it won't." Said Ed. I looked at the controls and it looked really simple! There was a wheel, that kinda looked like a game controller, an accelerator, and… missile launchers? What the heck was out there? And then there was something that said 'Engine starter' and needed something to be put in it. Then I heard a whisper in my head. "Use me…" said a voice. Then I thought.. "Is that you…Shana?"**

"**Yes.. Use me to start the ship.." She said. Of course I wondered how I would do so. **


End file.
